


Found

by madamebomb



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's been searching for her, but maybe this time she wanted to be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

He stood in front of her, leaning in close, the smell of chlorine from the pool and her devastating perfume filling his senses. Her eyes closed as their noses brushed and his breath caressed her lips. Water dripped off of the both of them, cascading down his arms, ruining the carpet.

“You made it so easy for me to find you,” he said against her mouth, close enough to kiss, but still so far away it made her ache in all the right places.

“I wanted you to,” she replied, her nose nuzzling his, her bottom lip chewed.

“I know.”

He reached out, took the knot of the damp silk robe clinging to her wet body in his hands and slowly undid it. He let the sides hang open as he looked down at her. She was naked under the robe; he’s seen that when he’d landed on the terrace of the hotel and seen her swimming naked.

The fight had been short, more perfunctory than anything. They’d both wound up wet and bruised and unable to say the things they wanted to say to one another.

She shivered a little in the air conditioning, a curl of wet hair clinging to her cheek as he lifted his hand and sliding the open side of her robe between two of his fingers. He reached her breasts, staring at the slopes showing through the gap in the robe. With an almost casual gesture, he flicked the robe open, revealing the peak of her left breast. Her nipple ached in the cold air, pebbled, ready for the wet heat of his mouth.

She let out a breath, her eyes flashing at him as he leaned in, his hand spreading up her ribs, cupping the underside of her exposed breast. His thumb pressed against her nipple, stroking gently, putting pressure there, just there.

Her hands lifted, clutching at his elbow, fingers spreading up his muscular arm. A stuttering breath left her as his thumb stopped its slow torture of her ruched flesh. His hand turned, the back of his fingers stroking the center of her body.

Her belly spasmed as a fresh wave of goosebumps spread over her skin and circled downward. He reached the dark curls between her legs and his fingers curled, spreading through the wetness with a gentle push that had her mouth searching for his.

She lifted herself up on tiptoe as he stroked through her wet folds, thumb circling her flesh with the precision of a practiced marksman. Her lips scraped his, but he turned his head away.

“Roy…” Jade whispered raggedly as he turned his blue gaze on her, his fingers plucking at her like a bow string. She grabbed his wrist and stilled his motions. “We can’t keep doing this. We’re not good for each other.”

“I don’t care.”

“Not even about what your family thinks? About Green Arrow and my sister and all of your little friends?” There was just a touch of derision in her voice.

“I don’t have friends. Or a family. Not anymore. All I have….is this. All I want is you. I…” He swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing. His gaze met hers with a hot thrust. “I shouldn’t…but I love you.”

“I know. And I…” But she couldn’t say it. Couldn’t make herself that vulnerable. Not even for him. “I shouldn’t. But I do.”

“I know,” he whispered as she stared at him, her gaze filling with the sight of him, the man she loved. Her enemy. The most lost soul she’d ever met.

He leaned in and slammed his mouth over hers, as if slaking a thirst that had been torturing him since they’d parted last. Her arms wove around his neck, lifting herself up against his muscular length. His hands spread on her lower back and her naked hip beneath the robe as he kissed her hard, his lips rough against hers, satisfying in all the right ways.

His kiss didn’t seem to have an end. Maybe it didn’t have to.

_(end)_


End file.
